Clarisse Denisa
The second Carina Doppelganger, and the first reincarnation of Anise Carina. History After Anise's death her soul was reincarnated to Clarisse who is born to Mericia, and Samuel Denisa while living in the town that would be founded as Mystic Falls. She is mostly close to Stefan since her birth that she is mostly having a playdate with Stefan. When she became 15 she became pregnant from a ex boyfriend that wasn't a member of any founding family. Her parents stayed by her side during her pregnancy, and gave birth to a little boy she name Adam, and raises him. As Stefan, and Clarisse turn 17, and 16 they both started to fall in love that with the approval of her parents Stefan propose to Clarisse that she accepted the proposal but this marriage proposal cause some jealously for Katherine Pierce who hated her the minute she saw her. The night before her wedding Clarisse was attacked, and killed by Katherine then left her dying body in the woods for the animals to finish. As she began to die Rebekah inserted her blood into Clarisse turning her into a vampire. They both have been close, and best friends till Clarisse decided to return to Mystic Falls to watch her family, and descendants keeping them safe, and checking on there wealth through out the years. Despite she was turn when she died her soul reincarnated as her next descendant. Relationships Stefan Salvatore-After her birth Clarisse is very close to Stefan as a friend through out the years after the town was founder by there parents, and other founding families. During the annual ball of Founders' day Stefan propose to Clarisse that she accepted his proposal till her "death" that he kept her locket that he never took off her years. Katherine Pierce-Clarisse, and Katherine had a hateful relationship leading them to a huge rivalry for Stefan. After she was propose to be wed to Stefan Katherine's jealousy driven her to rage thus try to kill her drinking all of her blood, and left her to die in the woods, and lie saying she was killed by a wild animal, and tried to save her but failed. Rebekah Mikaelson-One of original vampires, and Clarisse's best friend. After her life was saved, and turn into a vampire she hang out with Rebekah for 10 years till Clarisse decided to care for her family but they are still close, and continue there friendship. Powers ◾Super Strength: Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. ◾Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. ◾Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. ◾Dream Manipulation: Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ◾Heightened Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. ◾Reverse, and Immune Mind Compulsion: Clarisse discover this ability when Katherine try to compulse her, and reverse the compulsion on her son triggering the immune mind compulsion on all of her descendants. ◾Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. ◾Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement Weakness ◾Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. ◾Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. ◾Fire or Sunlight: Exposure to fire or sunlight can result in severe burns and in extreme cases, it results in death to a vampire. ◾Heart Extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. ◾Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. ◾Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. ◾Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. ◾Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. ◾Uninvited Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will begin to suffocate. ◾Vampire Bloodline: All vampires were sired from one of the bloodlines of the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Portrayed by Just like Anise Clarisse is portayed by Gabriella Wilde. Category:Reincarnation Category:Supernaturals Category:Carina Doppelgänger Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonist Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Doppelgänger Category:Doppelgängers